For legal and business purposes, a supplier of reusable software components requires that a development tool used to develop a software component sold to a customer must be supported by the supplier (e.g., owned by or licensed to the supplier). The supplier is not permitted to deliver a software component to the customer if the software component had been developed using an older version of a development tool, which is no longer supported by the supplier. Known migration techniques that migrate across different versions of Unified Modeling Language (UML) profiles of a software component provide only minor changes to the UML profile while keeping the UML profile fundamentally the same. Such known migration techniques fail to ensure that the software component previously developed using the older version of the development tool is supported by the supplier. Furthermore, a manual technique that migrates each and every element of a UML model requires a substantial effort at a high cost. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.